Protein kinases (PKs) are enzymes which catalyze the phosphorylation of specific serine, threonine or tyrosine residues in cellular proteins. These post-translational modifications of substrate proteins act as molecular switches regulating cell proliferation, activation and/or differentiation. Aberrant or excessive PK activity has been observed in many disease states including benign and malignant proliferative disorders. In a number of cases, it has been possible to treat diseases, such as proliferative disorders, by making use of PK inhibitors in vitro and in vivo.
In view of the large number of protein kinase inhibitors and the multitude of proliferative and other PK-related diseases, there is an ever-existing need to provide novel classes of compounds that are useful as PK inhibitors and thus in the treatment of these PTK related diseases. What is required are new classes of pharmaceutically advantageous PK inhibiting compounds.
The Philadelphia Chromosome is a hallmark for chronic myelogenous leukaemia (CML) and carries a hybrid gene that contains N-terminal exons of the bcr gene and the major C-terminal part (exons 2-11) of the c-abl gene. The gene product is a 210 kD protein (p210 Bcr-Abl). The Abl-part of the Bcr-Abl protein contains the abl-tyrosine kinase which is tightly regulated in the wild type c-abl, but constitutively activated in the Bcr-Abl fusion protein. This deregulated tyrosine kinase interacts with multiple cellular signalling pathways leading to transformation and deregulated proliferation of the cells (Lugo et al., Science 247, 1079 [1990]).